Đσи'т Tєℓℓ Mє
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"— ¿Miedo a aceptar la realidad, McQueen?" "—No confundas más cosas, ¿quieres?" Porque la Navidad trata siempre y únicamente sobre amor, amistad y demás cursilerías, ¿no?::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars o Cars2 me pertenece; tampoco las canciones a las que se hace referencia o la asombrosa portada~. Y nop, hasta el momento todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~ y sabemos que seguirá siéndolo hasta el fin de los tiempos :'D (?).**

 ** _Hey!_ Yes, I'm an awful person DDDD/x y debería continuar todo lo que debo, lo sé ;/; —sin contar que olvido contestarles... por idiota ;A;— pero... digamos que, _como me conozco_ , había iniciado este 'especial navideño' _hace poco meno_ s de un mes para poder tenerlo en fecha x/D, aprovechando que quería hacer un drama largo... y este es el desastroso resultado u/o7, también, por el ridículo bloqueo que me da por estas fechas x'3.**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; post-Cars2; slash ligero e... intento de drama & por volver al IC xD7.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **D on't Tell Me.**

* * *

 _«Tell me "love isn't true,_  
 _It's just something that we do"._  
 _Tell me everything I'm not_  
 _but don't ever tell me to stop.»_

* * *

 **N** ada de aquel escenario parcialmente cubierto de nieve lograba distraerle; ni siquiera los brillantes arreglos sobre los árboles decorando aquella plaza de New York o la gente que iba de un lado al otro, visiblemente estresada en la mayoría de los casos. En otra ocasión, posiblemente le habría divertido verlas —y comentar luego que no entendía por qué las personas esperaban hasta último momento para hacer las compras de época— pero, estando en el mismo lugar de ellos, lo suyo apenas llegaba a un atisbo de envidia cuando recordaba que seguía atascado en una eterna fila en la que, probablemente, terminaría congelado.

Suspiró con frustración y apartó la vista, viéndose reflejado en el escaparate de un viejo local vacío.

Era bastante evidente que alguien como él no estaba acostumbrado a esperar, y se veía atrapado entre una mujer de cuarenta (aparentemente, bajo los efectos de la cafeína; el Latte que sostenía la delataba) y una pareja de mediana edad que no dejaba de culparse entre sí quién había olvidado más veces todo, desde pagar las cuentas hasta ir a recoger al pequeño Tommy más veces al colegio… Sí, aunque llevase —relativamente— poco tiempo esperando, había logrado aprenderse de memoria la vida de un par de desconocidos, y no creía que eso fuese motivo para estar tan orgulloso.

Dejando escapar un frustrado suspiro, trató de calentar sus enguantadas manos conforme notaba como su aliento se hacía visible a causa del clima. Si de día era frío, a esas horas la temperatura debía de ser más baja aún… y su nariz, tan roja como la del emblemático reno de Santa Claus, se había visto afectada de esa forma gracias a que apenas se había abrigado con una campera roja (de esas para esquiar) por encima de una remera de manga larga, excusándose de que con la bufanda elegida sería más que suficiente.

—Estas cosas no deberían pasarme —murmuró al encogerse un poco, buscando que el cálido cuello de la campera le reconfortara—; se supone que soy una superestrella…

En efecto, seguía siendo el afamado Lightning McQueen en todo su esplendor sólo que, para que nadie más se enterase de que alguien de su calibre se había olvidado épicamente de algo _tan insignificante_ como los regalos de Navidad (por cosas de la vida, _como su ocupada agenda_ , entre otras a resaltar y que se escuchaban más como excusas que como hechos reales) había optado por el anonimato; al menos, hasta que algo de fuerza mayor le obligase a pedir algún favor para no arruinar nada en la fecha. Prácticamente, era su responsabilidad como un famoso corredor y… _como un tío con derecho a malcriar a su sobrino._

Tan sólo con recordarlo, su rostro comenzó a iluminarse con una ligera sonrisa.

No es porque no confiase en su mejor amigo, pero el hecho de que fuese padre mucho antes de que él —lo cual era lo esperado ansiosamente, por los medios más que nada— seguía sorprendiéndole lo necesario para dejarlo pensando un pequeño rato. Podría replantearse las cosas, cambiar su estilo de vida y, en un merecido descanso tras otra temporada, al fin asentar cabeza y formar una familia de la cual podría sentirse orgulloso mientras sentía los años pasar; lo único malo de ese perfecto plan es que, realmente, no había manera de que se imaginase a sí mismo en el panorama.

Era algo bobo culpar a Sally de ser el problema, y más cuando, prácticamente, podía ver a aquella fiscal luciendo un hermoso anillo de compromiso en uno de sus delicados dedos, en una preciosa casa cerca de una de las mejores playas de California y, por si lo de antes no le convencía, vistiendo a una pequeña rubiecita con demasiadas ansias por salir a correr en la arena.

 _Pero seguía fallando. De todas formas posibles, lo hacía._

Por más de tener a una futura hija ficticia que trataba de tomarle la mano mientras le llamaba «papá» y una vida planeada lo suficiente como para seguir aquel camino sin mayores problemas, el panorama seguía sintiéndose tan incorrecto como estar en un corso a contramano. Tal vez era porque aún era joven como para detallar cada cosa en el futuro —dando por seguro que en verdad pasarían de ese modo— porque tampoco estaba preparado para dejar a un lado sus despreocupaciones y empezar a responsabilizarse por alguien más o… porque nada de ello era lo ideal para él.

Cada vez que Harv preguntaba por lo mismo, era algo que esquivaba y asunto terminado por el genuino desinterés de su agente. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había logrado discutir el tema con Doc; mucho menos con Mater —que, por muy bueno que fuera, no sabía guardar secretos— o con la mismísima Sally. Es decir: _¿para qué se molestaría en agobiarla con esa carga emocional?_ No le veía sentido alguno, y su novia tenía más que suficiente lidiando con el pueblo… sin contar con su ausencia diaria. Por muy egoísta que fuese, tampoco se veía capaz de hacerle eso.

—McQueen. —Por enésima vez, aquel castaño le había llamado, sólo que para lograr llamarle la atención había tenido que sacudirlo ligeramente por uno de los hombros—. _Ci sei?_

Pasando por alto la burla, llevó sus ojos celestes sobre aquellos caobas escondidos detrás de unas —para nada modestas— gafas de sol. Forzando una sonrisa entre dientes, tomó el vaso que el otro tenía en la mano libre —ese mismo que estuvo a punto de volcarse encima momentos antes— por el cartón que le recubría para evitar quemarse.

—Sigo atascado aquí, por si no lo habías notado —gruñó antes de tantear cuan caliente estaba el café dentro—. Y adivino… Me compraste un _capuccino_ , ¿no?

Sin saber si seguía siendo altanería o era por el exagerado intento de acento italiano que trató de emular, el piloto de Fórmula reprimió una carcajada por mucho que la situación lo ameritaba.

— ¿No era ese el que querías?

—Recuerdo haberte perdido un Latte —precisó antes de caer en resignación. Su mayor problema era estar estancado en una fila navideña, no el tener un café equivocado… por más intencional que fuese el gesto para molestarle ridículamente— pero… supongo que me tendré que conformar con esto. _Grazie._

— _Non sei scandaloso_ , McQueen.

—Es bastante cínico que lo diga alguien como tú.

Cruzado de brazos, alzó una ceja a la vez que un atisbo de sonrisa ladeada aparecía en su rostro. Francesco Bernoulli podría ser el sujeto más increíblemente molesto que tuvo la mala suerte de conocer, pero era el único que había viajado de New Jersey a New York después de una cadena de mensajes y llamadas que le avisaron lo cerca que se encontraban. No era que Sally (o los demás) no lo habrían hecho por él _eventualmente_ , sólo que el pedírselos era casi obligarles moralmente a hacer un viaje desde California, sabiendo mejor que nadie cómo estaban de ajetreadas las carreteras, tanto en esas horas como en esa fecha.

—No hagas reír a Francesco.

Antes de darle un sorbo a la humeante bebida, le codeó con fuerza. En uno de sus mejores disimulos, vigiló tanto que la mujer de adelante como la pareja de atrás siguiesen en su propio mundo. Afortunadamente para él, sí seguía siendo así.

— ¿Te molestaría mucho no ser tanto "como tú mismo"? —Más que una pregunta o exigencia, el reto se había hecho presente al volverlo a ver—. Me ahorrarías bastantes… inconvenientes —se excusó luego, volviendo a probar el capuchino antes de distraerse con la nueva pareja que salía antes de que la fila avanzase.

— _Inconvenienti?_ —repitió, viéndole con curiosidad por unos segundos—. McQueen, estás aquí porque quieres.

—Sí, estoy aquí (muriendo de frío y, por si eso fuera poco, _contigo_ ) porque quiero regalarle algo _más que genial_ a mi sobrino —comentó con la misma pesadez que le siguió al rodar los ojos.

— _Il bambino_ ni siquiera sabe hablar.

— ¿Y qué? Quizá, puede que quiera que Crash recuerde demasiado bien su primer regalo de mi parte —contestó con fingido desinterés, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo vas a malcriar.

—Créeme, eso es lo que quiero lograr.

—Recuerdas que no es tu hijo, _vero?_

Y sin realmente quererlo, el italiano dio en el blanco, dejando al rubio sin lograr decidir qué responder porque, de sus labios, nada alcanzaba siquiera el nivel de mísero balbuceo.

Chasqueando la lengua, volvió a repetir el gesto de mirar al nuevo «sujeto en libertad» por encima del hombro antes de bufar. _Por lo menos, le había ayudado a no admitir nada comprometedor en voz alta._

—Por eso mismo quiero hacerlo —confesó al final, y no fue hasta que se escuchó a sí mismo que reaccionó… evitando golpearse la frente al recordar _dónde_ y _con quién_ se encontraba.

—Francesco creía que ya tenías planeado tener tus propios… _fligi_ —admitió del mismo modo, sólo que riendo un poco en el acto tras acomodarse las gafas con una mano—. ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes ya?

—Sólo un par menos que tú —recriminó al verle por el rabillo del ojo luego de que el #1 pasase un brazo por sobre sus hombros— y… ¿no se supone que tampoco tienes hijos? —inquirió después, entre curioso y malicioso, y ello se notó bastante.

— _Ma_ , planes de ellos… sì.

Instantáneamente, su confiada sonrisa se esfumó; no había sido tanto por la fluidez de la respuesta, sino por lo que acarreaba con ella. No sería demasiado pero, con Francesco como soltero — _codiciado,_ por más raro que sonase era un detalle bastante destacable— y sin planes de tener familia… no sentía que su idea fuese extremadamente descabellada _hasta el momento_ ; después de todo, Doc tampoco se había casado y había formado una «familia como tal» en ningún momento de su vida. Nunca había quedado claro el porqué de esa decisión, pero los asuntos de aquel viejo corredor eran sólo suyos aunque, de vez en cuando, compartiesen varios momentos dignos de algo más que la simple relación de maestro y alumno.

—Whoa. —Después de tomarse varios segundos para asimilar la idea y lograr fingir que nada lo había tomado por sorpresa, había fallado en el intento—. ¿Y quién es la afortunada? Hasta donde sé, te acuestas casi con cualquier cosa que tenga pulso… y un poco de buena estética —añadió por molestar, llegando a conseguirlo cuando el ceño del piloto se frunció.

—Francesco dijo " _piani_ "; nunca habló _di donne_ o algo similar.

Riéndose ligeramente ante la expresión y el arrastre de palabras, ladeó la cabeza y avanzó después de él.

—Sólo bromeaba —se excusó, repentinamente, oyéndose como un niño travieso—. Creía que habías superado todo el tema de la sensibilidad o…

— _Zitto_ , McQueen.

—… fragilidad —completó, y quien suspiró con demasiada frustración fue el castaño, al borde de empezar una escena que esperaba reprimir—. ¿Y se supone que eres mayor que yo? —presionó, mas esa vez fue ignorado.

—Deberías hablar con _la signorina_ Sally —soltó de pronto, desorientándolo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ella parece del tipo _di ragazza_ que espera tener _una famiglia… molto numerosa_.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Incrédulo, Lightning insistió—. Si Sally nunca me dijo nada antes no creo que esté interesada en eso.

— ¿No podría haber sido _per il vostro desinteresse_? —cuestionó certeramente, y el #95 volvió a maldecir por lo bajo.

—Quizá. No soy el único que está ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿sabes?

Aún refunfuñando, volvió a beber el café.

Si no podía ganarle a la primera, lo menos que podía hacer tiempo suficiente para lograr devolverle la jugada. Sin embargo, toda idea para ello quedó en el olvido cuando ambos lograron llegar detrás del mostrador de la elegida y popular juguetería al cabo de unos quince minutos más de fila. Aún con todo el caos dentro del lugar, aparentemente, con la discusión banal y circunstancial con la que entraron a la tienda dieron demasiado margen para malinterpretar la situación del desconocido y llamativo par que… seguía sin decidirse por qué comprar _para su supuesto primer hijo_ y que, además, hacía escándalo por lo mismo.

— ¿Cómo es posible que no hayas reservado _niente_?

Con la carcajada que escapaba cada vez que volteaba a verlo por resaltarle lo mismo una y otra vez, lo menos que parecía era que Francesco, en verdad, trataba de restregárselo en la cara o humillarlo frente a las personas más cercanas.

—Es la primera vez que me doy la tarea de venir aquí y comprar algo _por mí mismo…_ ¿Qué esperabas? —se excusó sin molestarse en verle; darle la vuelta a una caja con un set de autos metalizados (para ver su precio) era más importante.

— ¿Qué fueses más responsable? —burló detrás suyo, de cuclillas para tomar de la parte baja de la estantería uno de los pingüinos de peluche que se asomaban debajo de unos conejos.

—Como si tú lo fueras…

— _In ogni caso_ , Francesco tiene lo que necesitas. —Jactándose al ponerse de pie, retrocedió un poco para ponerse a su lado y señaló una de las cajas más altas de la estantería, en donde lo que parecía ser un legítimo (y, obviamente, caro) _transformer_ se dejaba ver—. Ya podrás agradecer luego.

Pese a estar medianamente aliviado por tener el primer problema resuelto —y genuinamente dispuesto a darle las gracias—, ni con ello pudo evitar el pequeño tic que se formó en su ojo derecho al vislumbrar la presumida sonrisa del castaño sobre él, expectante a cualquier cosa que pudiera responderle.

Igualmente, el rubio dio un ligerísimo asentimiento antes de parecer querer hallar algo dentro de los bolsillos de la campera.

Definitivamente, tendría que ser más ingenioso para no dejarse avergonzar de nuevo por aquel italiano… con el que debía compartir la cena navideña en Radiator Springs. Porque la idea no había sido ni de él ni del otro; ¿cómo podría haberle negado ello a su novia… después de que ésta preparase todos los detalles para tener la mejor y más completa cena de la historia? Las casualidades no existían; si ambos estaban juntos en comprarle un regalo a un niño —que viviría la Navidad por primera vez en su vida— debía deberse a algo más razonable… como lo era la necesidad del mundo por hacerle la vida imposible, aún cuando se apiadase un poco y bajara la dosis de crueldad a unas fastidiosas cuotas de la mano del ex participante del WGP.

—Sólo démonos prisa —dictó vagamente, encogiéndose de hombros sin siquiera mirarle; tampoco lo hizo cuando pasó por su lado para dirigirse al mostrador, acercándole al dependiente la tarjeta de crédito _más modesta_ que había llevado consigo—. Para regalo —agregó después, queriendo ignorar a Francesco cuando se vio obligado a volver la vista a ese corredor para indicar el juguete, notando entonces que rápidamente se había puesto a coquetear con una empleada cercana.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por no molestarse en público —y, por ende, no llamar _más_ la atención—, forzó una sonrisa y se encaminó hacia ellos.

—McQueen, _che cosa…?_

— _Scusa_ —se dirigió sólo a la chica, tironeando una de las mangas del piloto con disimulo que no pasó ni un poco desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes—, pero teníamos planes para esta noche… y creo que alguien ya lo olvidó.

— ¡Ha! Como si Francesco pudiera olvidar una cena así —comentó presuntuosamente al rodar los ojos—. _Mi sto divertendo,_ _sai…?_

Sin dejarlo terminar, comenzó a empujarlo mientras reía entre dientes.

—Mejor guárdate los discursos para más tarde. _Estoy bastante seguro de que los necesitarás entonces._

Aún con todo ello presente, Lightning nunca había llegado a oír los rumores que parecía alentar, fuese consciente —o no— de la supuesta escena de pelea marital que siguió protagonizando cuando el #1 tuvo la brillante idea de querer comprarle algo _a su sobrino_ , haciendo gala de argumentos igual de infundados que la madurez combinada de ambos.

* * *

 **S** in lugar a dudas, que Mater tuviera una novia espía y otro amigo con el mismo oficio tenía más ventajas que desventajas; entre las cosas buenas estaba (por ejemplo) el jet privado con el que solía manejarse el hombre británico que estaba a cargo de Holley mientras que, por el lado contrario… debía contar el hecho de que, _por razones del destino_ , Francesco también conociera a la chica y ésta no tuviera problema en propiciarle el viaje a él.

— _Whoa_. Algún día, quiero conocer la historia detrás de eso —bromeó el #95, volteando hacia la Shiftwell, que terminaba de arreglar algo del papeleo en la terminal—. Suena como algo digno de saberse.

—Para empezar: no es como si hubiese alguna "historia" o "algo digno de saberse" —corrigió rápidamente ella, comenzando a guiarle hacia el jet de Siddeley una vez se encargó de dejar todo en orden—. Sólo fue una casualidad y nada más.

— ¿Una casualidad? —Más que escéptico, frente a ella Lightning no se molestó en disimular la pizca de sorpresa mezclada con algo de ingenuidad.

Aunque extrañada, Holley no prestó más atención a la reacción mientras seguía avanzando.

—Sí, creo que eso fue lo que dije —contestó con simpatía, volviendo la vista al frente—. Por la ventaja que llevaba en la carrera, Francesco fue el único que me vio usando el jetpack durante el incidente con Axlerod… y creo que también fue el único que reconoció a la perfección a Mater luego de que le regaláramos los cohetes para su grúa —agregó al ensanchar su sonrisa, divertida ante el recuerdo e ignorando tanto el bufo como el rodar de los ojos por parte del otro americano.

—Vamos… Tampoco es que Francesco sea muy rápido —apuntó, queriendo escucharse lo más casual que podía—. No más que yo, al menos… ¿No es mejor decir que fue algo de "mala suerte" en lugar que "una casualidad"?

Pero antes de que la analista lograra preguntar por qué era necesario marcar esa diferencia, una sutil señal de Finn desde el otro lado del pasillo del sector V.I.P. la distrajo por unos segundos. La idea de volver a disfrutar de la comodidad de una buena música ambiental mientras descansaba en un lujoso avión privado era más que aliviadora… aún teniendo presente a sus peculiares «invitados» que, a juzgar por sus historiales, harían del viaje de todo menos que relajante y placentero.

—Tal vez —accedió, y el rubio dio por victoria (festejando de inmediato detrás de su espalda) lo que había sido una arbitraria respuesta—. De cualquier modo, tendrás que hacerte cargo de él hasta que lleguemos a Radiator Springs.

Sin importarle qué, Lightning frenó al instante, visiblemente indignado y ganándose varias miradas que no podían ser pasadas por alto; no al menos para Holley.

— ¿Qué?

Sin ver otra opción posible, ella le imitó —sólo que con más elegancia— al cruzar brazos debajo del busto, aprovechando el giro para exhalar un pequeño suspiro.

— ¿No es tu amigo? —inquirió con calma tras alzar una ceja.

— ¡Claro que no! —contestó junto a un gesto de manos que, a primera vista, se notaba bastante exagerado. Manteniéndose bajo aquella mirada verdosa, al cabo de un breve momento sintió que debía recapacitar lo dicho—. Agh… _¿Quizá sí?_ No es que seamos muy cercanos o algo por el estilo, Holley. Creí que Mater te lo habría mencionado o, mínimo, te habría dicho algo por el estilo.

—Lo único que me dijo Mater es que te esforzarías por mejorar tu relación con "El Señor Fantochesco" —comentó, riéndose al marcar las comillas, únicamente por recordar cómo el chico había enfatizado ese detalle—, en especial porque quieres contentar a tu novia…

—Sí, eso suena propio de Mater…

—Ya que ella está ansiosa por tener hijos "y tú ni siquiera te esfuerzas lo suficiente" —agregó por seguir las palabras del moreno, logrando provocar involuntariamente que el de ojos celestes empezase a ahogarse con su propia saliva apenas ella terminó de decirlo—. ¿E-Estás…?

En vez de dejarse ayudar por la espía, Lightning retrocedió por instinto y reafirmó la acción con un claro movimiento negativo con ambas manos. La razón de su repentino sonrojo era tan evidente que el culpar a la calefacción no haría más que empeorar todo.

— ¡¿Cómo es que sabes eso?! —demandó saber, y lo habría hecho señalándola de no haber tenido que golpearse el pecho varias veces.

—Tu mejor amigo no es sólo súper-encantador y fascinante…

—También habla demasiado, ¿no? —adivinó con molestia disimulada una vez logró que su respiración volviese a normalizarse.

—Podría decirse.

— _Tuttavia_ … —En el peor momento posible, el oportuno italiano se hizo presente, caminando como si nada detrás del rubio, que se había limitado a restregar su cara con la mano que no apretaba en forma de puño—. El que McQueen no satisfaga _del tutto_ a _sua ragazza_ … no es sorpresa alguna para Francesco.

Otro pesado rebufo y el nombrado se dedicó a ver a Holley por el rabillo del ojo.

—Dime que lo puedo lanzar del avión en algún momento —pidió seria e instantáneamente, tan cansado como si hubiese corrido un maratón sin siquiera detenerse por agua.

No obstante, antes de que ella pudiese contestar un obvio «no» para tratar de pausar la disputa, el #1 se adelantó por completo.

— ¿Acaso temes no poder soportar la genialidad de Francesco? —Burló con excesiva arrogancia en cuanto le vio, dejándolo perplejo antes de empezar a molestarse… de nuevo—. _Così prevedibile…_

— ¿A qué demonios te…?

—Si queremos llegar a tiempo a Radiator Springs, es mejor que dejen la pelea para dentro del jet —interrumpió Holley, tratando de mantener la compostura al avanzar por el lugar. Las miradas de las personas no le incomodaban tanto, pero el hecho de que éstas empezasen a tomar fotos del par (o a filmarles) estando _ella_ presente era algo bastante arriesgado por su profesión.

Con algo —más que— suerte, el par de corredores entendería el mensaje y le seguiría. Y lo bueno es que así fue, sólo que el que fuese a través de una absurda incitación competitiva no lo había considerado como factible hasta que sucedió y ambos la rebasaron tras dejar la caminata rápida para darle espacio a una especie de improvisada carrera… _que tenía como premio ver quién se quedaba con el mejor asiento de todo el jet privado._

Una vez se dio cuenta de ello, en vez de suspirar, la agente sólo se tomó un instante para apreciar lo sucedido, negar con la cabeza y avanzar a su propio ritmo después de dejar caer ambos brazos al costado del cuerpo.

—Y Mater volvió a tener razón con respecto a ellos.

Con detalles como esos, cada vez dudaba menos sobre la inteligencia de su novio y sobre la capacidad de Finn de ver el talento en otros.

* * *

— **N** o es que molesten pero… ¿se puede saber para qué traen tantos regalos, si el niño apenas nació hace unos meses?

Recostado al borde del asiento trasero, el británico presente volvió a darle un vistazo a la pila de cajas (decoradas de forma infantil y colorida) acumuladas ahí antes de preguntárselo directamente a aquel par de campeones.

—Francesco quiso contribuir a la causa —respondió el #95, más concentrado en la pantalla y teclas de su móvil que _en el simple importador-exportador_ que también les hacía el favor de llevarlos en un día tan ocupado—, yo sólo iba a comprarle un muñeco de acción a Crash.

—Pero McQueen no lee las advertencias, y sabe aún menos _di bambini_ —resaltó soberbiamente el italiano, también con el celular en una mano aunque devolviéndole la mirada al espía cuando no veía de reojo al rubio—; además, está muy ocupado publicando por todos lados que… _ama volare_ —añadió con una sonrisa llena de sorna apenas revisó su propia pantalla, por supuesto, captando la atención del otro corredor.

—No me voy a molestar en preguntarte si hablas en serio o es otro _pésimo intento_ por sacarme de quicio —comentó con tanto desgano como desinterés, guardando cautelosamente el celular antes de darle la espalda en un deje de recelo.

— _Vedi?_ —En el papel de víctima, el castaño se apoyó en uno de los brazos del respaldo para acercarse más a ambos—. Eso es lo que pasa cuando Francesco trata _di essere carino_ con McQueen.

—Eso no es ser ni siquiera "amable", lo que siempre buscas es fastidiarme de alguna forma u otra desde la primera carrera en Japón —recriminó, tan rápido como el giro que dio para confrontarlo—. No, espera… ¡Fue desde que Mater llamó a ese bobo programa de televisión! Porque con el intento de asesinato no bastaba, ¿cierto?

—McQueen, creo que estás mezclando cosas —intervino Finn, apoyando una mano en el hombro del muchacho para llamar más su atención.

— ¿Mezclar cosas? —repitió, empezando a alterase—. ¡Si fue por su culpa que entré a esa competencia! Y, si fuera poco, ¡casi pierdo a mi mejor amigo por culparle excesivamente por un estúpido error que cometió y que me hizo perder la carrera contra él!

—Todos cometemos errores, Lightning —trató de apoyar Holley, manteniéndose del lado más parcial del que podía estar y que, realmente, era el de su superior—. Es mejor dejar ese tipo de cosas en el pasado.

— ¿Y qué hay con eso de hablar las cosas? —Insistió nuevamente el rubio, mirando primero a ambos espías para, luego, dejar su mira puesta en el italiano—. Y "por cosas" me refiero a los problemas.

—Al menos, podrías esperar a que pase Nochebuena ¿y tal vez Nochevieja? —Finn trató de sonar optimista y sensato, aunque nada de eso hizo que la mueca del menor presente cediese.

—Por Crash, el sobrinito al que tanto adoras —siguió Holley, aprovechándose del tono maternal que había aprendido a desarrollar con el tiempo, logrando así que Lightning se relajase de a poco—, ¿puedes intentarlo por él?

Notándose en una odiosa encrucijada, al menor no le quedó más opción que destensar los hombros y la mandíbula.

—Sólo si evitan que Francesco siga siendo… _tan él_ , y más cuando esté frente a Sally —pidió casi a regañadientes, sin apartar (en ningún momento) la vista de los ojos caobas del otro.

— _Ma…_

—Sin peros. —Tan borde como podía llegar a ser en ocasión, le calló despectivamente antes de volver a darle la espalda, aún sabiendo que aquello no bastaría para silenciarlo.

—C _he tipo di accordo si supone che è questo?_

Y, en efecto, no se había equivocado al respecto (ni siquiera con el tono que había usado), por lo que tuvo que disimular su satisfecha sonrisa mientras lo veía en el reflejo de la ventana.

—Evidentemente, uno raro y que no te conviene en absoluto —contestó con simpleza la única fémina presente, ofreciéndole una copa con shampain como única compensación de momento, ya que Finn parecía hacer lo mismo con la otra celebridad en busca de distraerle—, pero se le olvidará más pronto de lo que crees.

— _Non preccuparti._ —Con media sonrisa, aceptó galantemente el gesto—. _È sempre lo stesso_.

Dejándola pensando un poco, Holley ladeó la cabeza. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser que estuviera considerando ayudar a solucionar esa disputa, que seguía luciendo más como el drama de un romance unilateral que en vez de un problema de egos?

 _«No te metas en donde no te llaman, Holley. No lo hagas… No lo hagas…»_

Lo verdadero «malo» de ello era su baja fuerza de voluntad cuando de cosas emocionales o sentimentales se trataba.

Más rápido de lo que creyó, se vio a sí misma cuidando de que Lightning siguiese entretenido con Finn, que cooperaba por complicidad antes de que ella pudiese acercarse un poco al piloto de Fórmula.

Si su intuición femenina tenía razón —como era lo usual—, luego se encargaría de consolar a Sally… en uno de los casos más extremos y/o remotos; mejor era estar preparada para lo peor.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar?

 _Y siempre podría arrepentirse más adelante._

* * *

 **A** penas dio un paso fuera del avión cuando descendió sobre el terreno libre y cercano al Monte de Willy, el cambio de temperaturas se hizo presente con crudeza. Lo único bueno de la situación era que, al final, sí había seguido el consejo de Finn… mas no tanto por cualquier tipo de sabiduría que pudiese tener un espía experto; lo suyo pasaba (casi) únicamente porque su rival había accedido a abrigarse después de que Holley le mencionara aquel detalle

—No sé cómo terminé olvidando que estábamos en pleno invierno…

Pensando en voz alta, se restregó el par de guantes al tratar de mantener el calor de sus manos mientras su vista se perdía en el oscuro firmamento lleno de estrellas. Por mucho tiempo que pasase viviendo ahí, siempre quedaría embelesado con el paisaje, observándole desde ahí o desde alguna de las mesas exteriores del Wheel Well Motel cada vez que tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

—No estás acostumbrado al alcohol, ¿cierto?

— ¿McQueen? —Interponiéndose entre él y la espía, Francesco le dedicó una fugaz y arrogante sonrisa al nombrado al cruzar brazos, como si en verdad hubiese sido llamado para hablar—. Si es el único que bebe soda en cualquier tipo de fiesta. _L'unico_ …

Prestándole nula importancia a la distancia —que se había reducido considerablemente tras el intento del italiano por intimidarle _más_ al verle de frente—, Lightning alzó la vista e imitó la confiada sonrisa.

—Sí, porque a algunos acostumbramos a medirnos _un poco_ para mantener nuestra _perfecta imagen_ absolutamente intacta —contestó de forma desafiante y un tanto burlona—. ¿Honestamente? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sepas como mantener la boca cerrada por más de cinco minutos —siguió al rodar altaneramente los ojos, encogiéndose de hombros para realzar ello.

— ¿Estás retando a Francesco?

— ¿Qué más se supone que parece que hago, _Francesco_?

Por más tentado que estuviera —su mueca decía más que cualquier argumento en el que intentara refugiarse—, el italiano no hizo más que examinarle un poco antes de volver a sonreír de medio lado. En cambio, Lightning mantuvo el mismo semblante, pero no fue hasta que el otro se alejó, murmurando, que reaccionó ante la cercanía entre ambos, haciéndole dudar por unos segundos qué era lo que en verdad había pasado… aún con cualquier tentativa de disimulo presente.

— ¿Necesitan algún minuto a solas, muchachos?

Obviamente, Holley había presenciado todo a una considerable y conveniente distancia que le había permitido apreciar varios detalles que habrían podido haber sido pasado por alto por cualquier otra persona. Si su intuición y algunos inocentes comentarios de Mater no eran suficientes motivos para entrometerse _un poco_ , las innegables pupilas dilatadas del rubio le alentaban lo necesario para seguir adelante con el improvisado plan.

— ¿Para qué lo necesitaríamos? —Particularmente ingenuo, frunció el entrecejo a la vez que sonreía por simpatía, aún cuando comprobó de soslayo que el europeo seguía enfadado con él—. Si fue por "esa pelea"… no tienes de qué preocuparte, solemos pelear así todo el tiempo.

— ¿Hablas en serio?

Casi soltando una pequeña risa por notarse a sí misma sorprendida repentinamente y develándolo en su tono, la chica volteó a verle hasta que Francesco le ganó el habla, provocando que el otro corredor quedara con los labios separados hasta decidirse por suspirar con fuerza —intencionalmente— para hacer notar su fastidio.

— _In breve:_ McQueen no aguanta ni una pequeña broma —comentó con naturalidad, luciendo ligeramente maduro al ladear la cabeza en el acto.

—Porque lo tuyo no son bromas, son insultos cuando no apareces para pavonearte o alardear de algo —replicó instantáneamente, señalándolo acusadoramente tras girar medio cuerpo hacia él—, ¿cómo le llamas a eso?

— _Essere amichevole?_

Si la sola respuesta no podía ser tomada en serio, la desvergonzada carcajada que la precedió dejó las cosas tan en claro como el hecho de que sus mejillas volvían a encenderse _por pena ajena,_ todo mientras trataba de guardar la compostura _en silencio_ para no mandarlo al diablo antes de que Finn bajase, junto con Siddeley, para alcanzarles los regalos que habían dejado dentro del jet. De Francesco lo podía entender pero _, ¿él,_ _olvidándose de los juguetes que había elegido para su sobrino?_ ¿Qué rayos le pasaba?

«El alcohol —se dijo por prevenir cualquier ataque de pánico (o cosa similar) que pudiese ocurrirle ese día, sumamente serio y con porte solemne frente al espía y al piloto de avión cuando fue a hacerse cargo de sus cajas—; sin dudas, eso fue. El alcohol siempre tiene la culpa de todo.»

Lo único «malo» de esa ecuación era que lo que le habían ofrecido dentro del jet había sido tan bajo en ello que ni siquiera Mater se podría haber embriagado por más tragos seguidos que pidiese… y lo terminó notando al poner las cosas en retrospectiva tras preguntarle a Finn por el nombre de la dichosa bebida.

Ya no tenía más opción que resignarse parcialmente, _también, por el mismo hecho de sentir hirviendo su rostro y hasta las orejas escondidas debajo de su oscura bufanda de lana._ Por momentos así, se olvidaba del invierno.

* * *

 **C** on luces navideñas adornando las partes que no eran iluminadas y opacadas por los carteles de neón, el espíritu festivo se contagiaba con sólo dar un paso en la carretera hecha por Lightning durante sus primeros días — _como cautivo_ — ahí. Sin embargo, aún cuando no hacía falta, Flo salió del V8 luego de que Ramone les diese la bienvenida junto a Luigi y Guido.

—Perdona, _amico_ Lightning —se excusó uno de los expertos en neumáticos—, pero todos los demás están arreglando los últimos detalles para que todo salga _perfetto_.

—Se toman muy en serio esa tarea, niño —comentó Sheriff cuando salió del café, siendo el último. Tallando uno de sus ojos por debajo de sus gafas, era obvio que si se había tardado era porque seguía con la costumbre de quedase dormido en cualquier lado—, como todos los años.

—Pero no todos los años tienen un bebé como nuevo residente, ¿no? —bromeó con cordialidad Finn a modo de saludo, asomándose detrás de la pequeña pila de cajas que él y Siddeley se habían repartido… cuando ambos corredores se empezaron a pelear por quién llevaba qué cosa.

— ¿Quién sabe? —Divertido, el uniformado volteó hacia el rubio presente, buscando complicidad en el juego—. Puede que alguien nos sorprenda para el siguiente año.

Sin percatarse en ningún momento de aquella mirada, el inconsciente del chico no tuvo mejor idea que jugarle una pequeña broma al instante.

—Esperemos que no pase —soltó tan honesto como distraído, y no fue que reaccionó hasta que escuchó ello salir de sus propios labios, sobresaltándolo aún más que a los presentes, que le veían tan intrigados como ligeramente preocupados—. N-No… No se deben apresurar ese tipo de cosas, ¿no creen? —dijo después, tratando de enmendar aquel error.

La risa nerviosa que le siguió tampoco ayudó a mejorar lo de antes. No obstante, Sheriff parecía estar dispuesto a ayudarle un poco.

—Creo que eso quedó bastante claro... Después de todo, ustedes dos parecen seguir los mismos pasos de Doc —empezó, viendo a los demás con una leve sonrisa nostálgica—. Ambos siempre centrados en sus metas…

—Doc era un gran ejemplo a seguir —volvió a hablar Lightning, siendo más una interrupción que otro simple pensamiento en voz alta—. No les molesta que me adelante a casa por unas cosas, ¿no? Necesito hacer algo antes de ir con Mater y los demás.

Adelantando varios pasos de espalda antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo, señaló con el pulgar detrás de su espalda con una vacilante sonrisa que iba a juego con su esquiva sonrisa. Por supuesto, era obvio que nadie diría nada al respecto —más que nada, por respeto a la memoria de aquel médico— así que, dispuesto a empezar a trotar para alejarse, lo que le detuvo fue una voz que, hasta el momento, había permanecido raramente callada.

—Tranquilo, corazón.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de avisarles.

No, no había sido ninguna de las aprobaciones de Flo o Ramone.

—Tarda todo lo que sea necesario, McQueen. —Estando de espalda, el #95 no se vio obligado a disimular del todo tanto su sorpresa como su extrañeza ante el tono _casi_ comprensivo y la falta de insulto o provocación—. _Possiamo sopravvivere senza di te… per un po'._

Sin saber si aquello había sido adrede o por algo similar a lo que causó su inconsciente confesión, sonrió al asentir, volviendo a aprovecharse de que su mueca no sería visible para los demás.

— _No planeaba hacer lo contrario_.

* * *

 **R** ealmente, no consideraba que el hecho de llorar —fuera cual fuese la circunstancia— le hiciera menos hombre pero, al lado de la tumba de su mentor, tampoco sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, ni siquiera cuando recordaba claramente, tal y como si hubiese sido ayer, como había recibido y afectado la noticia.

—Sí, sabía que ya estabas muy viejo… pero tampoco creía que no te encontraría de nuevo cuando regresara de esa temporada en la que, en primer lugar, _casi_ me obligaste a participar… Oh, espera… Prácticamente, ¡eso hiciste!

Dándole otra calada al cigarrillo, se meció un poco después de apoyar la mano libre sobre una de sus rodillas dobladas. Aunque fumara sólo por el hecho de que aquella leyenda le desagradaba en su momento, estaba completamente seguro de que si cambiaba repentinamente su forma de ser por _lástima_ o _pena_ , molestaría aún más al espíritu del corredor #51 _, porque sí, podría haber muerto, pero eso no significaba que le abandonase a partir de ese instante, ¿no?_ Entre todo el discurso que Sally le había hecho para facilitarle la aceptación de ello —que dolió aún más por la lejanía, junto a lo inesperado que fue para todos— terminó entendiendo únicamente eso, estuviese bien o mal al final.

Buscando aclarar un poco más sus ideas, se despeinó y miró la foto memorial que se centraba entre más adornos mezclados con recuerdos u ofrendas, además de las flores que Red cuidaba constantemente.

—Por si el hecho de que Mater sea una especie de espía retirado no es suficientemente sorprendente… ¿Qué tan sencillo es poder creer que ya tenga un hijo? —volvió a preguntarse por lo alto, negando para soltar una pequeña risa después—. Sé que siempre tuvimos esperanzas con él… pero ahora todo el mundo piensa que yo soy el siguiente en la lista con eso de "formar una familia"… _con Sally… mi novia…desde hace años…_

Con cada punto a su favor, el desgano se hacía presente con cierta irritación proveniente de la nada. Más que alguna pelea ocasional por diferentes opiniones, la armonía entre ambos era envidiable: además de que a ella nunca le importó la fama o la fortuna que él pudiera acarrear, era lo suficiente comprensiva y madura para aceptar, también, que la vida de un reconocido piloto de carreras no era nada fácil, así que el ser su novia lo era aún menos por los contratiempos de su falta de tiempo para atenderla. Igualmente, sabía que todo ello estaba mal, _rotundamente mal_. Él estaba bien cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y tratando de compensar la ausencia con extravagantes cenas o regalos que, si bien eran bien apreciados, no eran su estilo y llegaban a incomodarle un poco frente a los demás, tanto residentes como los visitantes o propios clientes.

Negar el hecho de que le gustaba la estabilidad que tenía con Sally era tan estúpido como negar que ambos querían cosas totalmente distintas; después de todo, sí habían nacido para cumplir diferentes objetivos y, por mucho que se esforzaran, las cosas no serían de otro modo…

—… Porque Sally quiere tener hijos y una vida tranquila, aquí, en Radiator Springs, mientras que yo, en cambio… sigo con mi vida puesta en las carreras. —Mirando al cielo, sintió un peso menos al conseguir sacarlo de su pecho—. Y tampoco sería feliz de otra forma. Me imagino que alguien como tú entiende de eso, ¿o me vas a decir lo contrario ahora, anciano?

Riéndose de forma amarga, apagó lo poco que quedaba del tabaco presionándolo contra la tierra a su lado, del mismo modo que solía hacer durante sus demás visitas.

Levantándose cuidadosamente, sintió la fuerte y fría brisa del viento que volvía hacerse presente en aquella zona alejada lo suficiente de cualquier local comercial de la Ruta 66. Definitivamente, el tiempo se le había pasado volando y el repentino aire fresco —más de lo que habría pensado para la ocasión— se lo hacía notar.

—Supongo que ya es hora de que me presente en la fiesta…

— _Inoltre,_ ¿de que dejes de hablar solo también?

Lo primero que hizo tras fruncir el entrecejo, por inercia, fue dedicarle una fulminante mirada combinada con una tensa sonrisa lineal. Por más molesto que estuviera _por merecidas razones_ , no haría más, _no frente a la lápida de Hudson Hornet._

—Muy gracioso, Francesco —gruñó, rebosante de sarcasmo, y una duda surgió a partir de ello—. ¿Quién se supone que te mandó a buscarme? ¿Sally? ¿Holley? _¿Sheriff?_

—De hecho, _credo_ recordar que fue _tuo megliore amico_ quien me lo pidió.

Sin reprimirse, Lightning rodó los ojos con todo el fastidio posible. Después de tantos años de amistad ¿cómo no se lo había esperado?

—No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes —sentenció con crudeza y, si caminaba hacia él, era únicamente porque por ahí se regresaba al pueblo—, Mater era el único que podía haberte pedido a ti que vinieses hasta aquí en vez de hacerlo con cualquier otro más… ¡No lo sé! ¿Apto? ¿Competente? _¿Respetuoso?_

— _Rispettoso?_ —Desconcertado, el italiano alzó una ceja cuando el otro pasó por su lado. No iba a excusarse con eso pero, después de todo, desde el lugar donde se había quedado esperándolo (al principio) apenas alcanzaba a distinguir que se trataba de _algo_ que involucraba un homenaje en mármol—. ¿De qué…?

Intentando mantenerse calmado, luego de otro cansado suspiro terminó apoyando una mano en su hombro por si acaso el castaño buscaba escapar de la situación.

—Escucha: puede que para ti no se trate más que un simple nombre con un apellido (o, incluso, de un apodo), pero para mí es mucho más que eso, ¿bien? —explicó del mejor modo posible, y sintió que cumplió su cometido cuando ninguna de las palabras se atascó en su garganta.

—Deberías haberle dicho eso antes a Francesco.

Aún a pesar de empujarlo luego de eso último —aunque eso no saliera de su usual arrogancia—, no lo apartó cuando el mayor pasó un brazo por sus hombros. Por más burlón que pudiese seguirse viendo todo… de algún extraño modo (que nunca admitiría en voz alta) podía encontrarlo bastante reconfortante, _además de jodido;_ Demasiado de ambas cosas si empezaba a prestarle atención a todas las señales que, _se suponía_ , no eran producto de su imaginación.

—Debería haber hecho más que eso en vez de buscar patéticas excusas para refugiarme.

A diferencia de la última vez, el pensamiento que confesó fue totalmente intencional. También, para distar, no hubo sorpresa alguna de la otra parte, que mantenía su ladeada sonrisa al verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Francesco no dirá nada.

—No es como si pensara dejarte hacerlo.

Por lo menos, su leve risa burlona al contestar había indicado que el americano comenzaba a recuperar su característico humor. Y eso no podía ser más que aliviador para el otro, que apenas se molestaba en enmascararlo con algo más.

* * *

 **L** a calidez palpable dentro de la casa de Ramone y Flo se sentía aún más cómoda que las últimas veces, como si quisiera compensar la ausencia que se había cobrado el tiempo. Todo el ambiente era extremadamente amigable sin llegar a ser empalagoso, aún cuando hubiese sido uno de los afortunados en tener que usar uno de los afelpados, característicos y feos jerseys de la época, _¿pero quién podía negarse a los generosos y adorables regalos de Lizzie?_ Hasta Finn usaba uno con total comodidad mientras la misma mujer le ofrecía una espumosa taza de chocolate caliente a pesar de que el espía ya había aceptado una y, en efecto, bebía de la misma. _Pero nadie se quejaba, ni un poco._

—Parece que todos se están divirtiendo.

A su lado, Sally sonreía serenamente cuando le imitaba en la tarea de ver como Mater le hacía morisquetas al bebé castaño que Holley sostenía en brazos, ignorando que el pequeño permanecía más dormido que despierto a pesar de la música ambiental.

—No creo que pudiese ser de otra forma.

— ¿Y cuál es tu excusa, Letritas? —preguntó de pronto, aún más curiosa tras sorprenderle.

— ¿Excusa? —Repitió burlonamente, alzando una ceja—. ¿Para qué crees que necesitaría alguna?

—No lo sé… Sólo supuse que dirías algo sobre el por qué no estás tan feliz como todos los demás —comentó con el tono más casual que podía aparentar mientras alzaba hombros, buscando no incomodarle en todo momento.

— ¿Qué dices? Estoy igual (o más) feliz que ellos —replicó luego de rodar los ojos pero, casi instantáneamente, la alegre risotada del responsable de la grúa cuando Crash extendió una de sus manitas hacia él, hizo parecer que Sally tenía toda la razón—. Agh… Quizá no estoy tan radiante como Mater, pero me estoy divirtiendo; lo juro.

— ¿Estás siendo sincero o sólo tratas de no preocuparme? —indagó de forma casi inquisidora, y Lightning sólo pudo parpadear hasta asimilar la misma pregunta.

— ¿Debo tomar eso como que ya no confías en mí? —Rebatió con un intento de sonrisa, mayoritariamente, por producto de sus pequeños pero repentinos nervios—. Me hieres, Sally… _Me hieres profundamente._

—Sí… Ese acto no funcionará esta vez, Letritas. Eres demasiado obvio cuando no quieres responder algo —apuntó, negando al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos—, aunque no termino de comprender porque no quieres contarme qué es lo que te detiene de disfrutar de esto como todos los demás… _¿No serás tú el que no confías en mí?_

— _Touché._

Siendo eso lo único capaz de admitir, bufó con pesadez y apartó la vista. Sheriff no podría ser lo más entretenido para observar con detenimiento —y menos si estaba durmiendo— pero, entre todo el animado panorama y las constantes muestras de afecto de las parejas presentes, quizás había sido lo mejor.

Tratando de ignorar la expectante —y nada disimulada— mirada de su novia, se giró cuidadosamente para tratar de cambiar de objetivo; no obstante, sólo alcanzó a ver a Guido y Luigi haciéndole múltiples preguntas a Francesco hasta que éste se marchase de la habitación de un momento al otro, intrigándole sin remedio alguno.

— ¿Debería preocuparme de que estés sonriendo de pronto?

No hubo manera de justificar su sobresalto, aunque cualquier prueba de aquella mencionada sonrisa se perdió al instante que bajó ambas comisuras y frunció el ceño.

—No estaba sonriendo. —Por más absurdo que fuera, tampoco tenía otra alternativa más que negar las evidentes cosas—. ¿Acaso has bebido mucho, Sally?

Una torpe risa fue la primera respuesta que obtuvo de su parte. De haberle prestado más atención, posiblemente hubieran sido detalles tan sospechosos como preocupantes para el ganador de la Piston Cup.

—Es gracioso que lo ahora menciones —empezó, vacilante y comenzando a bajar bastante su tono de voz por culpa de un ataque de repentina timidez, digna de una niña—. Deberías saber que no puedo beber porque…

— _Make lots of noise! Kiss lots of boys… Or Kiss lots of girls if that's something you're into!_

Distrayéndose con el repentino subidón en la música, el par volteó inmediatamente hacia la radio encima de la chimenea. A su lado, Holley les devolvía una dulce sonrisa que despejaba cualquier atisbo de desconfianza en ella porque… _sólo había sido una casualidad, ¿no?_ ¿Para qué esa espía se molestaría únicamente en frustrarles una charla _a ellos_? No había ningún tipo de razón que pudiera saltar a la vista, y menos una que pudieran rebuscar tratándose _de ella_ , de Francesco sí se podría haber esperado.

— ¿Crees que quiera decirnos algo? —terminó por preguntarle a su novia, innecesariamente en un susurro que sólo la hizo suspirar.

—Quizá. —Sin darle más importancia al asunto, Sally alzó hombros. Por un momento, quiso llamar la atención de su novio al tironearle de la ropa pero, al verlo tan ajeno a sus pensamientos, terminó por dejar caer la mano que había llegado a rozar su jersey sin que el rubio lo notara; por lo mismo no había caso en molestarse en vano—. Hm… ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?

— ¿No vendrás también?

—Estoy un poco cansada —se excusó, señalándole una de las sillas próximas conforme sonreía lánguidamente— así que será mejor que te adelantes. No te preocupes por mí, estaré hablando con los demás en tu ausencia.

— ¿Estás segura de que no te molesta? —Preocupado, le siguió hasta tomar asiento—. Quiero decir: se supone que todo debía ser amor y amistad, y todas esas cursilerías, ¿o no? Y como casi nunca estoy…

—Letritas, después de tratar de malcriar a tu sobrino, creo que lo menos que podrías hacer es hablar con su madre —respondió, divertida, y fue su pequeña risa lo que convenció a Lightning de relajarse—, así que, por mí, adelante.

—Sólo lo haré por tu insistencia, Sally.

Luego de una sonrisa de falsa modestia, besó su mejilla rápidamente para acercarse hacia Holley, quien pareció esquivarlo una vez dejó a Crash en brazos de su padre para que Sarge y Fillmore discutieran acerca de sus creencias sobre paternidad y crianza.

Sin entender nada, procuró seguirla para lograr hablar y preguntarle por lo anterior, aunque tras ver que la espía sólo había atinado a buscar el baño, no tuvo más opción que quedarse esperando en la cercanía del pasillo… sólo por unos eternos cinco minutos calculados por reloj.

Suspirando con agobio, terminó por rebuscar una caja de cigarrillos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón… y recordar —cuando estaba a punto de encender el primero tras llevárselo a los labios— que debía salir a fumar fuera para no estorbar.

Bajando ambas cejas, resignado, no hizo más que chasquear la lengua antes de empezar a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Tan absorto estaba en ello y en la animada canción que sonaba que nunca reparó en que Holley le observaba desde la entreabierta puerta del baño, obviamente satisfecha con el predecible resultado de esa parte del pequeño plan que llevaba a cabo.

—Sólo espero que ninguno de los dos lo arruine…

Aún con las problemáticas conductas de ambos corredores, la esperanza era lo último que se perdía, ¿no?

 _Técnicamente, debía de ser así, ya fuese para bien o para mal._

* * *

 **D** e nuevo, el primer paso que dio fuera de la casa volvió a hacerle notar lo ridículamente olvidadizo que era con el obvio clima, aunque estaba consciente de que parte de ese último error era por culpa de haber salido rápido para evitar lo más posible a Sally y a sus preguntas malditamente acertadas; ante ellas, la idea de un inicio de hipotermia no sonaba tan grave como debía serlo.

—Podría usar el descanso para el reposo.

Sonriendo burlonamente, mientras avanzaba sin prestar atención, su mente rápidamente ideó un panorama que consistía en él acostado y tapado con múltiples frazadas dentro de su cama, comiendo palomitas del tazón sobre su abdomen al mismo tiempo que estaría viendo alguna película por cable en caso de que no estuviera, sencillamente, dedicándose al arte del zapping. Igualmente, desde ese punto de vista, ya no se sentía tan idiota por haber vuelto a salir desabrigado… hasta que trató de encender el Malboro y una nueva brisa apagó la llama de su encendedor.

Seis intentos más tarde, estuvo a punto de resignarse, darse media vuelta y volver a la casa, pero antes de alcanzar a tirar con fuerza el adornado encendedor —las pegatinas con el #95 y flamas abundaban en cada lámina metalizada— una particular carcajada interrumpió la florida discusión que llevaba con aquel traicionero objeto.

— ¿Y decías que no hablabas solo, McQueen?

Instintivamente, el rubio se puso a la defensiva luego del respingo que coloreó sus mejillas con la misma rapidez de un parpadeo. Decir que tenía el corazón acelerado no era más que un eufemismo, y todo en su ser lo delataba.

—Gran cosa viniendo de ti —reclamó de forma cortante—. ¿Acosándome de nuevo? ¿En serio?

—Corrige a Francesco si está mal, ¿ _ma_ no fuiste tú quién acaba de aparecerse?

Además de gruñirle, apretó tanto los puños como presionó los dientes. Si bien la arrogancia podía pasarla —estaba bastante familiarizado a ella—, no era el mismo caso con lo mencionado; primero muerto antes de aceptar que aquel exhibicionista tenía razón.

—Podrías haberme estado esperando —atinó a decir, demasiado caprichoso como para siquiera ser tomado remotamente en serio.

— _Davvero?_ —Si Lightning no estaba lo suficientemente avergonzado, la nueva burla le obligó, indirectamente, a encogerse un poco dentro de su ropa—. _Qui?_ ¿En vez de estar bebiendo al lado de _una stufa_?

—Chimenea.

—Lo que sea —restó importancia, manteniendo la altanera sonrisa entre dientes que sostenía el humeante Toscanelli en sus labios—. Entendiste el punto, _certo?_

—La mitad —respondió del mismo modo, alzando hombros—. Tu gran ego no deja entender la mitad de lo que dices —intentó contraatacar, aunque fue otro caso perdido; el italiano le había dejado de prestar atención desde que se había apoyado en una de las relucientes vayas que rodeaban la casa—. Hm… Y ahora me ignoras sin razón alguna, ¿qué más seguirá esta noche, Francesco?

Por más dramático que habría querido que fuese el ambiente —en parte, para no llegar a hacerlo pesado—, el suspiro que terminó exhalando al dejar caer los hombros fue totalmente sincero. Fuese por la falta de atención o por algo más, comenzaba a preocuparse… _un poco._

En silencio, se acercó con innecesario sigilo hasta quedar a su lado. Con ambas manos reposando a cada lado de la madera, esperaba a que el #1 empezara con algún tedioso discurso sobre sí mismo, aún cuando resaltara exageradamente cualidades _que se suponía que él no tenía._ Por asegurarse de que todo seguía en orden —o lo más parecido a este— se sentía capaz de sacrificarse lo necesario, aunque se siguiese tratando de su molesto rival _y el amor platónico de su novia_.

Un escalofrío le recorrió, y no por causa del frío del exterior como debió haber sido. De cualquier modo, sin saber si su reacción y expresión habían demasiado apreciables para un simple sobresalto, notó la mirada del otro sobre él, para variar, siendo acompañada por una sonrisa de burla.

—Si no puedes aguantar ni un poco de frío, ¿ _perché_ no entras ya, McQueen? —Inquirió después de darle una calada al tacaco—. _Altrimenti_ te perderías de una temporada, y todo volvería a ser _molto noioso_.

—Aw, te preocupas por mí —comentó sarcásticamente al rodar lo ojos, queriendo reprimir la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro—. Muy considerado de tu parte…

—Francesco habla en serio.

—Sí, te creo —siguió, y habría sido del mismo modo de no haber comenzado a actuar más descarado—. Y ya que estamos siendo amigables el uno con el otro, ¿te molestaría decirme cómo es que lograste encender tu cigarrillo con todo este viento estorbando? —curioseó después con una sonrisa puramente pícara, señalando el Toscanelli que sostenía descuidadamente Francesco con su mano hábil.

— _Con il fuoco,_ ¿qué más podría ser?

— ¿Me enseñas tu truco? —pidió, volviendo a tener un tono particularmente travieso al hablar—. Y sí; aunque no lo creas, siempre he tenido problemas con eso... Harv sólo vende estas porquerías baratas y se supone que debo lucirlas, de lo contrario no valdrían su precio en el mercado —se excusó en cuando se percató de la ceja alzada del castaño.

— ¿No has pensado cambiar de manager? —fue su única respuesta al reírse abiertamente de la situación.

Sin incomodarse en absoluto, Lightning volvió a encogerse de hombros cuando le imitaba de manera más moderada, aprovechando el momento para rebuscar la caja de Malboro.

—Más de lo que crees —confesó antes de dar con uno de los cigarros— pero, ¿me ayudarás o no? —presionó al devolverle la mirada en cuando se llevó uno a los labios.

Tras fingir pensarlo unos segundos —que, por las ansias internas, se sintieron como minutos para el de Radiator Springs— Francesco no pareció tener objeción alguna. No obstante, cuando acercó su rostro hasta el rubio, éste retrocedió como si un resorte lo hubiese empujado.

Si el desconcierto del de ojos caobas no hubiese sido tanto, la burla habría sido mucho peor.

— _Che cosa…?_

— ¿Qué demonios tratabas de hacer? —interrumpió exigentemente, con el pulso más acelerado de lo que acostumbraba a sentir tras el volante. Sólo por ello, el mal de sus resaltantes mejillas era pasado por alto—. No sé lo que acostumbren a hacer en Europa pero… estabas demasiado cerca —explicó cuando logró calmarse en base a la mueca confundida tallada en su compañero.

—McQueen —le llamó, negando mientras hacía su mejor intento por reprimir una risotada, mayoritariamente causada por la ingenuidad del americano—. Francesco sólo iba pasarte _fuoco,_ ¿tan raro es eso?

—Sí cuando violas mi espacio personal —se quejó de nuevo, abrumado a tal punto de comparar la brisa que le helaba como signo de sus imaginarias derrotas ante Francesco en ese día—. En fin… ¿Vamos de vuelta? —sugirió de forma resignada aunque, más que por ello, había sido por ganarle el habla.

— _Io_ supongo que no queda otra cosa más por hacer.

Y con el nuevo pacto arreglado, el mayor volvió a acercarse sin problema alguno.

Permaneciendo hombro con hombro, ambos se dedicaban a ver cómo la ceniza del Toscanelli se iba consumiendo al mismo tiempo que la punta del tambaleante Malboro parecía luchar por conseguir algo del fuego de la otra.

—Tsk…

—Si dejaras de temblar, sería _facile._

—Tiemblo porque me muero de frío —respondió a regañadientes y alzando la entrecerrada mirada para competir con la ajena—. Además, es tu culpa. Estás demasiado lejos y el fuego no llega a pasarse bien.

— _Colpa mia?_ —repitió, indignado—. Hasta hace cinco minutos culpabas a Francesco de violarte.

—Violar mi espacio personal —corrigió, milagrosamente, sin alterarse tanto como podría haberlo hecho en otro momento—; no digas cosas que… suenan inquietantes… _por tratarse de ti_.

— _Sai? Sarà migliore_ que regrese —cortó de pronto, alejándose para más consternación del menor—. Lo único que quería era añorar _la mía casa_ , pero tendré que…

—Espera un momento —interrumpió, aún cuando mantenía la mirada apartada para suspirar—; sólo bromeaba, ¿sí? No sé por qué te molestan tanto ese tipo de bromas… ¿No se supone que somos algo así como "amigos-rivales-disfuncionales"?

Queriendo compensar con un intento de sonrisa antes de terminar marcando las comillas, se dignó a verlo, pero la cortante e inesperada respuesta que obtuvo a cambio borró todo el esfuerzo en menos tiempo del que duraron ambos gestos.

— _No._

Por mucho que Lightning se esforzase en entender qué sucedía con el campeón de Fórmula, siempre terminaba entendiendo menos y menos del sujeto. A la prueba estaba, por ejemplo, ese mismo beso que le robó el aliento y que llegó tan pronto como había empezado a hacer un infantil escándalo por el sencillo monosílabo.

Quedó de piedra, ni siquiera él podía negar eso… ni el hecho de que el tacto se sentía _algo bien_ , aunque obviamente rasposo y totalmente diferente a cualquier tipo de situación que hubiese podido vivir antes.

No hubo golpes, empujones bruscos o insultos luego de que los labios del italiano dejaran de hacer presión sobre los suyos. Básicamente, uno había dejado en claro su punto mientras el otro parecía asimilar lo sucedido a pesar de lo perplejo —y sonrojado— que se le veía.

—Whoa. —Necesitó una pausa para lograr articular algo más que una simple palabra. Algo que tampoco admitiría es que había quedado sin palabras cuando eran los que más podría necesitar—. Realmente no me esperaba algo así…

— _E bene?_ —cortó, tan altanero como su tono podría ser para compensar cualquier signo de inseguridad.

—Creo que… me debes un buen cigarrillo —bromeó con media sonrisa, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el tabaco caído antes de la acción.

Dándose cuenta del vago intento por mantener la situación lo más _normal_ posible, el #1 negó y cruzó brazos, siempre con la misma actitud de antes.

—Sólo tienes eso para decir, _vero?_

—Sí, porque no creo que te interese oír la larga y dramática historia de mi vida. _Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer._

— _Adesso_ Francesco tiene _tempo_.

El rubio volvió a chasquear la lengua, sobretodo al verlo tan confiado a pesar de lo ocurrido. Una parte de él sabía que debía habérselo esperado pero la otra, _la técnicamente racional_ , seguía gritándole que bajara la velocidad o terminaría chocándose contra algo mayor… _y cualquiera de las dos tenía razón_.

—Hm…—No tenía más opción que ganar tiempo hasta entender cómo se sentía; después de todo, como _supuesto heterosexual de toda la vida_ … estaba en un limbo bastante borroso y peligroso como para tomarlo a la ligera y a la apurada—. Quieres poner de moda que los campeones rivales empiecen a salir, ¿cierto?

— ¿A qué…?

Alzando hombros, rió ligeramente cuando se abrazaba a sí mismo en busca de calor; con todo eso, sus dientes seguían tastabillando por inercia apenas se distraía mínimante.

—Después de este último Wings Around The Globe, ¿no recuerdas? —Preguntó, divirtiéndose con la expresión asombrada que delataba al castaño—. "El ex fumigador y campeón novato" Dusty Crophopper y el campeón anterior de la competencia, Ripslinger…

—McQueen —más que callarlo, eso había sido por llamar su atención, y lo logró de inmediato gracias a la volubilidad del de ojos celestes—, si no quieres decir nada _va bene_ …

— ¿Lo está? —quiso asegurarse, tan atónito como confundido—. Pero pensé que…

—… Francesco sabe lo fabuloso que es y lo difícil que puede ser para los demás tener que lidiar con algo así.

—Y ahora ya no estoy nada sorprendido.

Rodando los ojos, su resignación fue tal que, por segunda vez en el día, no fue capaz de apartar al italiano cuando éste volvió a abrazarlo por los hombros. Quizá, todo era culpa de la fecha especial y del frío, que le hacían sentir más que cómodo al aferrarse vagamente al torso del otro tras corresponder inconscientemente el cálido gesto…

 _Y debía serlo._ No encontraba alguna otra explicación lógica, ni siquiera cuando trató de convencerse de que la compañía del piloto no podía ser tan agradable como le estaba pareciendo; a fin de cuentas, todo debía de ser un mal truco para ridiculizarle.

Por supuesto, en esa definición también entraba el _casi intacto_ Toscanelli encendido que Francesco terminó pasándole en vez de apagarlo contra el suelo, confundiéndolo aún más _si eso podía ser posible_.

* * *

 **L** a segunda vez que entraron a la casa fue más abrumadora que la primera y, aunque el europeo parecía llevar bastante bien ello —sonriendo del mismo modo que solía hacerlo en los eventos a los que era invitado—, Lightning no podía cambiar de parecer mientras arrancaba de un mordisco la cabeza de una galleta de jengibre. No lo entendía, pero estaba molesto y el saber eso era lo único que requería para tener una mueca digna del mismísimo Grinch cuando se recostaba sobre el brazo que mantenía apoyado encima de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué la cara larga, compañero? —Luciendo un gorro a juego con la nariz que llevaba, su mejor amigo se sentó en la silla contigua—. ¿Te cayó mal la comida?

—La comida estuvo bien, Mater —contestó con pesadez, evitando suspirar—. Sólo que… no estoy de ánimos.

— ¿No estás de ánimos? —Se sobresaltó, llamando la atención de algunos pocos hasta que Lightning, con un gesto, le indicó que bajara la voz—. Lo siento… pero ¡como tú siempre eres el alma de estas fechas…!

—Quizá lo fui hasta que me remplazaron. —Bufando luego de darle otra mirada al italiano, que hablaba con Lizzie para que Finn pudiera descansar e intercambiar opiniones con Sheriff, extendió el brazo hasta la copa más cercana para beber un poco, aunque fuese, de la sidra servida—. No lo sé… Las cosas están distintas por aquí.

— ¿Lo dices por El Señor Fantochesco?

— _Hablaba en general._

Bebiendo después de aclararlo en un suspiro, el 95# siguió sin verle. Desde ya, esa actitud podría haber engañado a cualquiera que no lo conociera tan bien como aquel experto en autos y motores.

—No te creo.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó, negándose a la idea alusiva a su poca capacidad para fingir—. ¿Bebiste "el juego especial de Fillmore" de vuelta, amigo?

—Tal vez —confesó con cierta pena por culpa de la pequeña risa del otro— pero ese no es el punto.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el punto? —curioseó por seguirle el juego, enarcando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos a la vez.

—Que no estás feliz porque El Señor Fantochesco también está aquí, y se está divirtiendo con nosotros —respondió con naturalidad que le hizo resoplar molestamente.

—Soy Lightning McQueen, ¿recuerdas? —Presumió con una de sus mejores sonrisas de comercial—. El que esté o no esté Francesco Bernoulli no me afecta en nada.

— ¿Y por qué suspiras cada vez que volteas a verlo?

—Yo no hago eso —gruñó y, por más convincente que fueran sus palabras, su sonrojo decía lo contrario— y, si lo hiciera, sería porque me cansa su actitud, ¿entendido, Mater?

—Ni un poco —sonrió sinceramente el de ojos verdosos y, automáticamente, el de rojo se golpeó la frente.

—Dejaremos esta charla para después, ¿bien? —sentenció al ponerse de pie, apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa como si eso reforzara su decisión. Con su paciencia tan baja y Mater siendo tan _él_ … la retirada era la única opción viable si no quería terminar en una estúpida discusión que tensaría y dividiría el ambiente, como aquella vez en Tokyo.

—Claro, McQueen.

Prefiriendo dejar a su amigo en la ignorancia, se marchó sin saber exactamente con quiénes ir; Ramone lidiaba con su esposa pasada de vino —que, si bien era gracioso de ver, tampoco es como si necesitara ayuda con Flo—, Sarge contaba las mismas anécdotas de milicia que todos los años mientras Fillmore las desacreditaba con comentarios pacifistas, Sheriff hablaba con Finn mientras Red los escuchaba en silencio, Luigi y Guido volvían a hablar entre sí entusiasmadamente sobre el tiempo de los más destacados corredores europeos, Holley se había acercado a Mater con Crash en brazos y… Sally a un lado de Francesco, de quien era el turno de escuchar las historias de Lizzie sobre Stanley.

Dándose por perdido, alzó hombros y se acercó hacia ellos cuando su novia le sonrió; sólo por ese mismísimo detalle dejó de sentir que estaba de más, por primera vez en años, entre todos los residentes de Radiator Springs (Francesco estaba de infiltrado así que no contaba… _no debía hacerlo_ ).

— ¿De qué me perdí? —Sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado o cambiado en el ambiente por culpa de ver las cosas objetivamente, volteó hacia los tres antes de que la viuda del fundador se aferrase a su brazo.

—De mi Stanley, por supuesto —contestó la anciana con su típico temblar.

—Lizzie dice que le recuerda a Francesco —comentó Sally, entretenida con todo ello, y tal vez aún más luego de la reacción del rubio.

— ¿Por qué…?

—Tu sexy amigo es insistente también.

Aunque en otro momento se hubiese distraído _maduramente_ ante la palabra «sexy» usada para el #1, la confusión seguía sin permitirle burlarse adecuadamente, y menos con lo orgulloso que lucía Francesco por ello.

—Supongo que eso no lo puedo negar —aceptó al rodar los ojos, obviamente, sin capar el contexto referente que tenía, en primer lugar, el haberlo relacionado con Stanley; lo dejó en claro al decidir jugar un poco con el asunto—. Soy su corredor favorito, ¿o no?

—Yo diría más que eso —murmuró Sally de forma distraída, pero tan bajo fue su tono en contraste a _Dirt Road Anthem_ que aquello quedó perdido en el ambiente.

— ¿Dijiste algo, Sally? —Lightning sólo alcanzó a ver sus labios moverse y, aliviada, ella negó con la cabeza antes de retroceder unos pasos y señalar hacia el techo, forzándose a reír al emular sorpresa en el acto.

—Sólo que están debajo de un muérdago —avisó, usando ello como solapa, también, para sonreír lánguidamente— y ya saben cuál es la tradición.

Aunque aterrado ante la idea inicial, Lizzie sólo besó una de sus mejillas antes de palmear la otra, tranquila para su alivio. Sin dar explicaciones o decir nada, retrocedió del mismo modo que la fiscal hasta situarse a su lado.

—Tradición cumplida, ¿no? —Quiso asegurarse pero, cuando ambas negaron, el rubio se negó rotundamente a voltear hacia Francesco, que no debía ni de estar sorprendido—. _No pueden hablar en serio…_ Y ¿Sally? ¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmada y segura con todo esto? —indagó luego, bastante indignado.

—Cálmate, Letritas… —Rodando los ojos con cierto escepticismo, rió con sarcasmo que pasó desapercibido por lo irónico de lo que agregaría—. Un beso no podría cambiar las cosas, ¿no?

De haber podido, habría contestado. Sin embargo, lo único que podía hacer era desear tener suerte para escabullirse de la bizarra situación que, más que un juego, parecía una prueba de fuego. Y, a juzgar por la actitud de Sally, posiblemente lo fuera por algo que desconocía…

 _O no tanto…_

Palideció considerablemente y, cuando menos lo pensó, comenzó a sentir algunas gotas de sudor resbalar por su sien. La molestia en el estómago y la debilidad en las rodillas sólo fueron unos desagradables extras que confirmaron lo nervioso que estaba por la simple idea de que Sally hubiera visto algo de lo sucedido afuera y lo hubiese malinterpretado… _aunque no hubiese nada por malinterpretar_.

No… _De ningún modo ella no podía haber salido a buscarlo o a buscar a Francesco, ¿no?_ Cuando estuvo a punto de creérselo medianamente, la sonrisa ladeada que esbozó Sally al cruzarse de brazos desmoronó toda la confianza que había tardado en labrar.

— _Dimenticalo,_ McQueen no lo hará. —Obviamente, tales palabras hicieron que la atención se fijara en el piloto de Fórmula, incluida la del de ojos celestes—. No podría ser su estilo ni aunque quisiera —se excusó burlonamente al dedicarle una mirada aún más soberbia que el rubio no dudó en devolver al entrecerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes.

—Eso crees tú —dijo sin pensar, guiado únicamente por la adrenalina que comenzaba a recorrerle. No obstante, lo que le detuvo de seguir avanzando hacia él fue el firme agarre de Sally en uno de sus brazos.

—Era sólo una broma —aclaró con seriedad, aunque con ello sólo consiguió que el #95 desviara la vista conforme se soltaba en un rápido movimiento—, ¿qué te está sucediendo hoy?

Ni la notable preocupación de su novia podría hacerle confesar, sólo empeoraba las mismas cosas que sofocaban su cuello con la misma eficacia que la soga de un ahorcado.

—No lo entenderías —soltó únicamente para contestarle de momento, aún sabiendo que no era, ni por asomo, lo que Sally hubiese querido oír, y menos en Nochenueva.

—No si ni siquiera me dices lo que te pasa —rebatió, consternada y, cuando notó la falta de brillo en los ojos celestes de su novio, supo que se arrepentiría de haber seguido aquella conversación.

—No quiero tener hijos ni una aburrida vida estable, _¿contenta ahora?_

Tan pronto como se quitó ese peso de encima, ni siquiera llegó a disfrutar de la sensación porque los ojos de Sally se volvieron acuosos por más empeño que la chica pusiera en no verse afectada… _o no tanto_. El tono brusco y las palabras cortantes habían sido una terrible combinación para dar un mensaje tan drástico como delicado, y así había arruinado todo.

Viéndose incapaz de decir nada sin que el sollozo atascado en su garganta no tuviese la oportunidad de escapase, la encargada del Cozy Cone asintió rápidamente y se marchó del mismo modo, probablemente a la habitación de los dueños. Lightning no pudo ni considerar seguirla para tratar de apaciguarla, Lizzie lo había golpeado con su bolso y, con ello, lo había vuelto a la realidad en la que todos los presentes miraban —sin comprender nada— por dónde se había marchado la muchacha.

— ¿La bella Sally está con vómitos?

Ignorando olímpicamente la inocente cuestión de Mater y el mismo hecho de que su sobrino empezaba a despertarse, salió sin mirar atrás al tomar el camino contrario.

Después de lo ocurrido, sentía que tenía merecida hasta la posible neumonía que se estaba por ganar.

* * *

— ¿ **Q** uién demonios hace llorar a su novia y, justamente, en Navidad…, además, frente a todos sus conocidos?

—Sin duda, _un terribile ragazzo._

Mirándolo fulminantemente por el rabillo del ojo, el americano pasó de responder hasta alejar el Malboro de los labios tras la última pitada. Tal vez lo que había hecho no era, ni por asomo, lo más políticamente aceptado a la hora de entablar un diálogo, pero tampoco lo consideraba al mismo grado de la aberración que hacía ver el otro, aún cuando fuese por exagerar ridículamente.

—Si no vas a ayudar, ¿qué haces congelándote aquí? —rezongó en un mal intento por no sonar borde. Antes de mirar el cielo, dio un rápido vistazo al reloj digital de la iluminada pantalla del móvil, asegurándose de que todavía no estuviesen cerca de la medianoche _. Lo único que faltaba para la cereza del pastel era que se perdiera la hora de los regalos por estar perdiendo el tiempo fuera de la casa._

—Francesco te hace compañía, bebito llorón —contestó con naturalidad y un deje de fingido desinterés cuando alzó hombros, inhalando parte de su Toscanelli.

Disimulando que su voz había sido lo que evitó que siguiese perdiéndose dentro de sus cavilaciones, rodó los ojos con fingido fastidio.

—Creo que, con esta, es la quinta vez que te repito que preferiría estar solo.

— _Per parlare solo di nuovo?_

Sabiendo que no era más que una broma —o, realmente, un intento de ésta—, Lightning golpeó su hombro antes de terminar por apoyarse en el mismo, pensativo y resignado al rebufar. A esas alturas, ya no tenía nada que perder. Todo por lo que se había esforzado aquella noche lo había terminado arruinando de una de las formas más estúpidas e inesperadas que podría haber considerado jamás. No habría sido muy imaginativo pero, honestamente, confiaba mucho más en echar a perder la Nochenueva por culpa de combinar alcohol, karaoke _y a Francesco_ que por una confrontación con su — _posible ya ex_ — novia. ¿Cómo podría superar ello? Por mucho que quisiera, estaba seguro de que recordaría el incidente cada vez que viera a la cara a los demás residentes de la Ruta 66, y el irse para nunca regresar estaba completamente descartado _por simple excelencia_. Sería una absurda condena que se había ganado por imprudente, y eso era tan abrumador que, lo menos que podía hacer, era reconocerlo genuinamente.

—Sólo quería que Crash tuviese una primera Navidad perfecta… y lo arruiné todo —admitió; de no haber estado tan avergonzado de sí mismo, probablemente, no habría sonado como lo hizo previamente a suspirar.

— _Sì_ , arruinaste bastante cosas en menos de 10 minutos —concordó Francesco, tomando como un divertido (y raro) cumplido la mueca de disgusto del otro. No podría ser un genio, pero deprimirlo más no podría generar nada bueno— _ma_ , McQueen… _tuo nipote_ no sabe ni cómo se llama; ¿crees que recordará lo que hiciste cuándo dormía en los brazos _di sua mamà_?

Por mucha razón que tuviera… _no_ , seguiría sin aceptar cualquier cosa que saliese de sus labios.

— ¿Quizá? —respondió de forma bastante vaga como para causar el efecto que quería—. No pasan muchas cosas interesantes en este pueblo, aún cuando hay turistas y yo viva aquí —agregó al alzar hombros, con eso, logrando llamar la atención del castaño sin proponérselo o notarlo; a pesar de nombrarse a sí mismo, no hubo nada presuntuoso ni hincapié extra en ello—, así que es bastante probable que le cuenten _esta graciosa historia_ a Crash cuando sea un poco mayor.

— _Come suo zio ha rovinato il Natale?_ —Ante el nuevo gruñido del #95, negó conforme reía burlonamente—. Francesco no cree que puedan ser tan crueles contigo.

—Hice llorar a Sally —volvió a resaltar con pesadez y amargura, aunque eso no evitó que rodara los ojos—, la consentida de todos y a la que aman…

— _Tranne te._

Fuese por la seguridad con la que aquello fue afirmado o por la curiosa sonrisa que le era dedicada de manera mecánica, Lightning bufó. ¿Cuántas veces debería pasar por alto cosas en las que, obviamente, no quería profundizar _? No en momentos así dentro de un día tan emblemático…_ y menos con quien se suponía que era su con su rival.

«… _Se suponía_ …»

 _Y, aún así…_

Cada vez entendía menos de lo que seguía pasando, _¡y él no era tan torpe!_ Sólo… el día había empezado raro y continuaba con ese mismo recorrido, _para variar_. Al menos, si eso era cierto, _por ley natural_ todo lo malo pronto debería de pasar, ¿no? Algo así como lo que decía parte del estribillo de aquella canción que se había aprendido en sus días de practicar con Doc sobre tierra. _«If you're goin' trough hell keep on going. Don't slow down, if you're scared, don't show it… You migh get out before the devil even know you're there»_ era lo que rezaba, y de eso podía estar tan seguro como de que su nombre era Lightning McQueen… _y de que no quería tener hijos con Sally a pesar de todo._

—No creo que sea el momento de discutirlo —pensó en voz alta para zanjar el asunto, usando eso también como respuesta para el italiano, que ni se inmutó.

— ¿Miedo a aceptar la realidad, McQueen?

—No confundas más cosas, ¿quieres?

No obstante, aprovechando a llevarle la contra, el #1 besó su coronilla al estrechar su improvisado y sutil abrazo en cuando rodeó su cintura con el brazo, dejando la mano sobre su cadera escondida bajo la cazadora impermeable de esquiar.

—Francesco creyó que dijiste eso —se excusó cínicamente en cuanto los orbes celestes del chico se posaron en él, entre resentidos y vacilantes al punto de opacar su infantil sonrojo—. _Ugualmente…_

Sin importarle ni un mínimo de lo que estaba por decir —para, seguramente, pavonearse—, el rubio se giró y, sin dejarlo continuar o darle tiempo a reaccionar, atrapó sus labios con los propios, también ignorando cuán novato debía verse al apretar forzosamente los ojos, como si de su primera vez se tratase debido a los ansiosos nervios que le recorrían desde que tomó el primer impulso de pararse en puntillas de pie para alcanzarlos.

Teniendo la ligera noción de que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo como para haber cumplido esa parte de la famosa tradición del muérdago, tuvo la intención de alejarse —no sólo por la falta de oxígeno— y, efectivamente, en ello quedó: con un brazo rodeando su cintura y una mano presionando contra su nuca _por prevenir que escapase_ , el mínimo espacio que consiguió rescatar por unos segundos sólo pudo ser usado para respirar antes de que el piloto de Fórmula profundizase el nuevo beso. Por más obvio que fuera el hecho de que buscaba _enseñarle cómo hacerlo_ , la situación le seguía pareciendo tan surreal como para, siquiera, poner verdadera resistencia ante las caricias que se abrían paso de forma tan galante como cuidadosa… _y caso debía agradecer que no fuera tan rápido._

—No le diremos nada de esto a nadie, ¿no? —preguntó en determinado momento, aún cuando sabía que la respuesta le sería agridulce.

— _Per niente_.

Una mentira tan descarada dicha con una encantadora mueca burlona sólo podría indicar el final de su reputación _, pero dejarse llevar no podía ser tan malo, ¿no?_ Después de todo, Sally no era la única con la que llevaba un par de años sobre una cuerda floja… y, quizás, hasta ella misma lo habría notado hace tiempo.

El llegar a verla asomada en el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo débilmente, sólo se lo había asegurado… a la par de dejarle un raro sentimiento de emociones encontradas que le tensaron.

— ¿Sally? —le llamó el del #95 sin siquiera pensar qué decirle exactamente. ¿ _Esto no es lo que parece?_ ¡Ha! No era tan desvergonzado como Francesco para soltar algo como eso en un momento así.

—Sheriff se estaba preocupando por ustedes —dijo, notándose en su voz el esfuerzo por sonar casual aunque, tan pronto como ello, se aferró al marco—. D-Descuiden… Le diré que están… ocupados, _ya saben…_

Y, aunque trató de seguirla —incluso cuando ella dejó que la puerta se cerrara por sí misma al volver a entrar—, sus piernas no reaccionaron más allá del segundo paso.

Ese podría haber sido el precio de haberle pedido, sin darse cuenta, ser algo que no podría ser durante todo ese tiempo, _¡era como pedirle al sol que no brillara!_ Sin embargo, como analista, Holley fue la única en lograr deducir rápidamente ello tras asomarse al pórtico en lugar de Sally, mordiéndose el labio por unos segundos antes de hacerle un gesto de calma al consternado corredor.

—Tendrá solución —le aseguró con calma cuando vio a Francesco volver a abrazarlo confianzudamente.

De todo lo que podría haber dicho al volver en sí, completamente resignado ante el panorama, lo único que comentó con su infaltable sarcasmo fue un sencillo:

— _No me digas._

Definitivamente, necesitaría algo más que una noche con cigarrillos y alcohol para olvidar aquel bochorno… en especial, luego de tener que ver a Sally cuando su sobrino _abriera los regalos_.

 _Ho-ho-ho…_

 _¿Qué más podría haber perdido para esa Navidad?_

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si algún valiente llegó hasta aquí!_ Sinceramente, ni yo tengo idea de cómo salió esta monstruosidad x'3 ( _sólo sé que colé dat hint de mi nueva OTP 7w7 'coz I can~ and I'm weird :'3_ ) pero, si remotamente a alguien le gustó, quedaré completamente satisfecha u/o porque... whoa, no creí volver con la tendencia de OneShots mortalmente largos x'D7, no se me dan (?).**

 _ **Sammie~, de nuevo: mil gracias por haberlo visto primero para animarme a subirlo, darling~(L), siempre me salvas~ y sabes a qué cosas me refiero, honey x/D7. I love u~! You are the best~(L).**_

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**

 ** _BTW, aunque todas las pruebas indiquen que odio a Sally... I love her~ (?) sólo que me gusta ponerla en situaciones malas... para que sirva de algo :'3_ (?)...  & PD: ¡Felices fiestas por adelantado~! _Que no tengan una tan mala como la de Lightning, people_ uwo7(8).**


End file.
